


Not In This Life

by SkaiAttacksTitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2 parts tho, Angst, M/M, One-Shot, This is really sad, but hey the second chapter might be better?, hella angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiAttacksTitans/pseuds/SkaiAttacksTitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.</p><p>They were only supposed to venture outside the walls to scout for a path. It was a simple mission, so no one worried too much. </p><p>Everything changed within seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In This Life

**Author's Note:**

> ~i started writing this a little while ago so i decided to finish it up and yeah so...here it is!! hope you enjoy!! (i am not responsible for any tears)

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

 

They were only supposed to venture outside the walls to scout for a path. It was a simple mission, so no one worried too much.

 

Everything changed within seconds.

 

A pack of deviants, unusually fast and smarter than most titans. I fended off as many as I could, but even now my body can't handle too long in its titan form, and the titans just kept coming.

 

When I emerged from my titan, the scene that I faced was a horrendous one, filled with screams and cries for help. Left and right, the fallen bodies of my fellow soldiers lie in bloody pools of mangled limbs and unseeing eyes. Yet I couldn't see Mikasa nor Armin. I could only hope that they were safe and far, far away from here.

 

I stumbled out of the quickly deteriorating titan and tried to stand steadily on my feet. If I didn't snap out of it, I wouldn't last very long. Moving as fast as my feet could possibly carry me, I went into a thick patch of trees, praying it gave me some coverage from the beasts who lurk so close by.

 

After leaning against a tree to catch my breath, I noticed that there was a noise that I didn't notice before. It was faint but it sounded like...groaning. Someone was still alive. Taking small steps, I shuffled until I found the source of the noise and immediately I couldn't breathe again.

 

It was Captain Levi. His body was splayed out on the ground, his hands clutching his side and his chest rising and falling rapidly. His once sharp eyes groggily shifted to meet mine and his mouth caught in a small smile.

 

"I'm sorry, Eren. I...didn't keep my promise." his low voice weakly called out. I fell to my knees at his side and lifted my trembling hands to his chest. Ever so gently I moved his hands away to look at the wound.

 

It was a blade. A piece of a blade, but still enough to do a large amount of damage.

 

I couldn't breathe, my lungs felt as if they were collapsing in on themselves. Who could've...who would do such a thing. Who would want to destroy humanity so badly as to kill off their only hope in a sea of blood and death. It made no sense to me. But now wasn't the time for anger. I had to focus on Levi.

 

"I can...Let me pull the blade out. Maybe..maybe I could cauterize the wound with my titan skin. It may be hot enough." I told him, my voice trembling in fear. I wasn't going to lose him, not now.

 

"It's no use, Eren. I've lost too much blood and....I don't know how much more my body can take..." his voice held hopelessness and defeat, something I'd never think I'd hear come from Levi. Another glance at his wound and I knew he was right. The blade was thoroughly embedded into his side, blood soaking his white shirt. His skin was growing paler, even paler than before and his breathing was staggered. He was dying. He was dying and all I can do is sit here and watch him pass.

 

Involuntarily, tears start pouring down my cheeks, the salty drops landing onto Levi's chest. He gave me a sad look and his hand reached up to stroke my cheek.

 

"Don't cry, Eren, please. I can't handle your tears, you know that." his thumb wiped away the tears that were flowing stronger now and I placed my hand on top of his. I twisted my head and kissed the inside of his palm.

 

"I love you, Levi. Please...don't leave me. I..need you." the words felt like glue in my mouth, my voice cracking. "You said we would see the ocean together."

 

"Eren...we'll see the ocean one day..I promise..maybe not in this life..but soon...I'm just...sorry I'm going to miss the reception.." Levi spoke as a few of his own tears fell. "I love you so much, Eren...more than my own..life..remember that." I noticed his breathing became even worse and I leaned down to kiss his lips, salty and wet with both of our tears. He gave me one last smile before the beautiful light in his eyes slowly gave out.

 

I closed his eyes, gave him one last kiss on his forehead, and gently placed his hand back on his chest. Before I let go of his hand, the last thing I heard was the slight clacking of our rings, a distant wedding that will never happen. Not in this life.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is titanslurkhere cx


End file.
